i Got raped
by kinganthony991
Summary: When carly and sam notice that sam is missing they do the show with Gibby instead but sam actually got kidnapped and raped and is in shock SEDDIE STORY read now
1. Chapter 1

**Sam`s Gone**

**A iCarly Seddie story **

**By: Kinganthony991**

**Hello welcomes all seddieshipers this is a tragic seddie story ok,so don't blame me if this is terrible its my first one ok ****hope you like it by the way I need you guys to check my you tube account channel my username is : Kinganthony991**

**Ok thanx **

**Freddie's POV:**

**Were starting icarly in 5 minutes, girls lets move it. ``Ok coming`` Said Carly ``wait where's Sam`` I said, why do you care about Sam, Said Carly. Ok if I tell you will you must promise me not to tell Sam. **

**I love her, I said**

**Omg no way really you like Sam but, but… She's so mean to you, and I thought you liked me. Said Carly**

**Yes, I did but now you have rejected too many times so now I know there no hope for you and me so im over you now, I said.**

**(Ya but I'm not over you) Carly thought to herself, **

**Oh, ok Carly said. **

**Oh my god, I said impatiently, where she show starts in 3 minutes, I said.**

**Actually in 2 minutes, said Carly**

**Wat Carly corrected me for the first time ever weird, I thought**

**I'll call Gibby to see if he can replace Sam tonight, Carly said.**

**Oh, I said in disappointment,**

**Carly`s POV: **

**I am so sad that Freddie is over me ME! But its ok but im still wondering where is Sam I hope nothing bad happened to her or anything, I thought to myself.**

**Sam's POV: Ughnn, Where am I? How'd I get here anyway? All I remember is that I was walking to Carly`s Apartment and then I was knocked on the head with something and now im in some place Dark, Fuzzy and bumpy, wait a minute I know where I am I'm in a car trunk, And Im tied up with rope on my ankles, my hands and duct tape on my mouth, which means OH NO IM BEING KIDNAPPED! I thought to myself.**

**Freddie's POV: In 5…4…3…2, Hello im gibby! Said gibby And Im Carly, Said Carly sorry Sam wont be joining us tonight due to her tardiness again but tonight we will have gibby on the show to replace Sam. And our first segment of the show is WAT AM I STEPPING IN! Announced Gibby**

**While Carly and Gibby where doing there act I was thinking where was Sam tonight I was actually very worried about her I almost started crying, but the show interrupted my crying Carly told me that the show ended 5 minutes ago so I said: Im sorry AND WERE CLEAR! **

**Carly`s POV: Man I wonder why Freddie Zoned out like that, Ill ask him, Hey Freddie is something bugging you ? I asked **

**What? Me? Nooo! Why do you say that, he responded in hesitation**

**Because three things: 1. you hesitated there 2. You zoned out during the show 3. Sam's not here so you're worried.**

**Ok, one. Im not hesitating Two. OK I zoned out for a while and three. Yes, I am worried about Sam, Said Freddie**

**Don't worry im sure she's just hanging out with some friends.**

**Sam's POV: OW OUCH THIS HURTS SOOOOOO MUCH OWOWOWOWOOW I told him stop doing this but he wasn't listening to me! I started to pant and pant and pant again until I fainted on the floor but he still kept on going OOOOOOOWWWWWW that's all I could say**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I was sleeping at Carly house for the night because she said I could, cause I was freaking about Sam but Carly kept calm all night until I ended up sleeping with her on her bed.**

**I went downstairs and found Spencer baking eggs and bacon; I said Hiya fredo is Carly awake yet? Spencer asked, um no not yet, I said, oh ok, he responded listen, as he continued look Freddie when you start liking girls that much you want to have the urge to sleep with them ok. Spencer was always acting like a father for me all the time and ever since my dad died in a murder and my mom in car accident im always alone in my apartment, but today Im going to ask Spencer if I could live here. Then I told Spencer that we had this convo before and he said ok **

**Then I heard a voice, SAM ITS SAM VOICE I zoomed to the door and opened no one there I guess it was just an echo.**

**Carly`s POV: AHHHH I yawned, last night with Freddie was great it was like a dream a beautiful sweet dream and I slept with him.**

**Then Suddenly I heard a scream from downstairs it was Freddie**

**Carly! I just got a call from the police department Sam was raped!**

**Well that's my first seddie story chapter1 ill post another tomorrow Wat will happened to Sam will she perish will she be stuned for life youll see in the next seddie chapter**

**Im KingAnthony991 keep your crown on your head! **


	2. i Killed sams rapest

**Sam's at the hospital**

**A icarly Seddie story **

**Freddie's POV**

**Omg, omg, omg, I hope Sam is ok, I said in a worried state, I can't live without her presence not existing, I went to worried to freaking out but carly help me calm down.**

**We went to the hospital then we saw Sam lying there on gurney she looked traumatized then I asked her ``Sam a-ar-e-e yo-u o-k``**

**She shakes her head. I ask the doctor who did this to Sam, the name he said got me all flared up, I asked him to repeat it he said, Ben Schneider.**

**Carly`s POV**

**Man, I can't believe I was mad at Sam for stealing my man, but now I feel terrible. Then I heard a SLAM‼! Me and Spencer quickly went to the corridor and saw the un-conscious doctor on the floor and saw Freddie running out the door.**

**Freddie`s POV**

**THAT'S IT, I YELLED I SLAMMED THE DOCTOR TO THE FLOOR AND RAN TO BUSHWELL PLAZA RIGHTAWAY THEN LUMBERT STARTED YELLING AT ME SAYING: ``YOUR GOING TO GET MY PLAZA ALL MUDDY‼!`` I SAID, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK LUBERT**

**THEN I CLICKED MY ROOM LIGHT SWITCH THEN MY BED TURNED UPSIDEDOWN AND 4 AK-47 WERE UNDER MY BED I DRESSED UP IN A ARMY TANK TOP WITH ARMY BOOTS AND CARGO PANTS AND I SAID FINNALY TIME TO KILL A MOTHERFUCKER‼ **

**I KNEW WHERE THIS ASS LIVED I FOUND HIM IN HIS HOUSE WITH 2 THOMPSONS IN EACH HAND (AFTER 4 HOURS OF AN EPIC GUN FIGHT)**

**I WAS LOADED HE WAS OUT GUNS AND BULLETS BUT I HAD MY GRANDDADS RIFLE AND I FINALLY SAID `` DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH‼ I SHOT HIM IN THE FORE HEAD AND TO MAKE SURE I WASN'T ARRESTED I BLEW HIS HOUSE UP. THEN I WENT TO MY DADS GRAVE AND SAID `` ITS DONE DAD YOUR KILLER IS DEAD`` **


End file.
